christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Baby (song)
"Santa Baby" is a 1953 Christmas song written by Joan Javits (the niece of Senator Jacob K. Javits) and Philip Springer. Although Tony Springer is listed as co-writer,songwriting credit details songfacts he was a legal fiction created for purposes of membership in the performing rights organization Broadcast Music, Inc. The song is a tongue-in-cheek look at a Christmas list sung by a woman who wants extravagant gifts such as sables, yachts, and decorations from . It is one of the few hit Christmas songs written by a woman. Original recording The song was originally recorded by Eartha Kitt with Henri René and his orchestra in New York City on October 6, 1953. It was released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-5502 (in the USA),RCA Victor Records in the 20-5000 to 20-5999 series and by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number B 10728. It was a huge hit for Kitt, and she later said that it was one of her favorite songs to record; she reprised it in the 1954 film New Faces. She also reprised the original version in a 1963 re-recording for Kapp Records, with a more uptempo arrangement (Madonna's popular rendition for the 1987 charity album A Very Special Christmas was based on this latter version). In 1954, she recorded a new version of it with new lyrics titled "This Year's Santa Baby", to no commercial success. Writers listed didn't change. The song is heard in the films Driving Miss Daisy (1989), Elf (2003), and Boynton Beach Club (2005). Cover versions The song has been covered in recorded and live performances by many artists throughout the years, including Maria Muldaur, Everclear, RuPaul, Homer & Jethro, Kylie Minogue, The Pussycat Dolls, Taylor Swift, and LeAnn Rimes, among others. It was sung in an Ally McBeal episode by the title character (Calista Flockhart). Miss Piggy sang it in the film It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and recorded another version for the album A Green and Red Christmas. It was also recently covered by Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) for (but ultimately cut from) the third season Christmas episode of Glee, Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Madonna covered the song in 1987, changing the line "'54" to "outer space". Vanessa Williams, Patti LaBelle, and Kitt performed the song in the 2001 animated Christmas TV special of the same name. Michael Bublé covered the song for his 2011 Christmas album Christmas. Some of the lyrics were changed to give a more masculine feel (such as referring to him as Santa "Buddy" instead of "Baby"). Lyrics :Santa baby just slip a sable under the tree for me :Been an awful good girl Santa baby :So hurry down the chimney tonight :Santa baby a '54 convertible too light blue :I'll wait up for you dear Santa baby :So hurry down the chimney tonight :Think of all the fun I've missed :Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed :Next year I could be just as good...if you check off my Christmas list :Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot :Been an angel all year Santa baby :So hurry down the chimney tonight :intermission :Santa honey, one little thing I really do need... :The deed...to a platinum mine Santa baby :So hurry down the chimney tonight :Santa cutie and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks :Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie :And hurry down the chimney tonight :Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's :I really do believe in you :Let's see if you believe in me... :Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing...a ring... :I don't mean on the phone Santa baby :So hurry down the chimney tonight :Hurry down the chimney tonight :Hurry tonight References Category:Songs